Dance With The Devil
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: "Tell me," Bella asked, "Do you believe in an afterlife?" Rosalie and Bella meet in a club. There's more to Bella than meets the vampire's eye.


**OneShot  
** **Rosalie/Bella  
** **Rating: T  
** **A Dance with the Devil**

* * *

Rosalie sat at the bar, her eyes scanning the darkness of the club, looking for anyone that she might entertain herself with for the evening. So far, no one, man or women, had caught her eye. The blonde vampire sighed to herself. She was hoping to at least find a bit of entertainment before she knew she would have to return home. Carlisle was probably not going to be extremely happy with her. She knew that lashing out at Emmett and Edward was irrational. But being the only single one in the family left was annoying in a family full of mated pairs. It wasn't Emmett's fault that he had found his mate in Edward and not her like she had hoped.

She only hoped that the pair would not hold it against her. She had been a part of the Cullen clan for almost all of her undead life. She wouldn't know what to do without her family. The nomadic life didn't appeal to her at all. Though she knew her thoughts were running away with her. She had received a phone call from Alice after she had swiftly left the house to cool down telling her that everything would be okay. And to come home when she could.

Something about the tone of Alice's voice seemed off. She sounded happy. Even happier than usual. Almost giddy. Rosalie hadn't questioned it because if the seer didn't tell her straight off, no amount of pleading would get her pixie like sister to tell her. So she decided to just let things run its course.

Rosalie sighed in defeat. She had avoided home long enough. It had been a few days since she had last seen her family and she was going to have to go smooth things over eventually. And it seemed like she wasn't going to find anything in this particular nightclub. So she went to hop off the bar stool when a new scent briefly wafted past her. Her jaw almost dropped at the beautiful scent, if you could call a smell beautiful.

It smelled of freesias and vanilla, an intoxicating scent to Rosalie's senses. Her eyes scanned the darkness again, trying to pinpoint the source. Her eyes eventually locked with a female that hadn't been there moments ago. The first thing Rosalie felt when their gazes met was a sort of warmth in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before. And the second thing she noticed was that she was looking into a pair of crimson eyes.

A brunette gazed back at her, almost hungrily, like she had been watching Rosalie all evening and just now was the blonde herself recognizing that she was there. They shared a look for a few seconds before the brunette got off her bar stool and made her way to Rosalie's end of the bar. The blonde couldn't will any of her muscles to move, even if she wanted to. She sat motionless in place, waiting for the beautiful, nameless vampire to approach her. She almost found herself concerned that she wasn't disturbed by the crimson eyes of the woman approaching her. Almost.

Rosalie, for the first time in her undead life, found herself feeling like prey. Like she was one that was going to invoke the flight or fight response. She was almost always on the other end of that spectrum. But not this time. Strangely enough, the vampire didn't have a particularly powerful scent. There was a low smell of what Rosalie thought was sulfur, but beyond that, nothing. The scent that had caught her attention, gone. Like it had never been there.

The brunette hopped on the stool next to Rosalie, raising an eyebrow at the vampire. "So, you're a vegetarian, huh?" The nameless vampire said. "Not that I'm judging." She quickly added as she noted Rosalie's narrowing eyes and low growl. Rosalie nodded.

"Yes. And I see you chose a more… traditional diet." She replied. The woman next to her shook her head.

"Vampires aren't the only species with red eyes you know." She said casually. Rosalie frowned. It's not like she denied the existence of other supernatural creatures certainly, but to be actually faced with one, it was a little off-putting. The brunette sighed. "I see you don't believe me." She said. Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Dance with me." She said.

"I don't even know your name," Rosalie said, not getting up from her stool.

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm sure you wouldn't believe or be able to pronounce my real name, but you can call me Bella. It is my name for all intents and purposes in this world." The woman Rosalie now knew as Bella said. Rosalie tilted her head to the side confused but nodded.

"I'm…" She started.

"Rosalie. I know." Bella said with a knowing smile. Rosalie frowned in return, her fight or flight response tingling again. How did this stranger know who she was? "Let's just say I… know things." She said as if reading Rosalie's mind. "Nothing to be afraid of. I promise on my blood that I'm not here to hurt you." She said raising her hand up near her face. In the low club lights, Rosalie's vampire sight made out a mark on Bella's wrist glow red and fade. "Now will you dance with me?" Bella asked. Rosalie nodded, getting a gut feeling that Bella was telling the truth, at least about not hurting her. And she had to admit, the woman caught her interest. Not very many people or things did that.

Rosalie took Bella's outstretched hand, gasping as their skin touched. Bella's skin was burning up. Rosalie's body and skin always ran cold from being a vampire, but Bella's skin was even hotter than the La Push mutts. "Your skin…" Rosalie whispered. Bella just smirked, dragging Rosalie to the dance floor.

"You'll get used to it." Bella purred, pulling Rosalie closer to her, the vampire being engulfed in her heat. Bella's hands went to Rosalie's waist as Rosalie's arms went around Bella's neck, their dance seeming rather intense and intimate considering they were strangers. Rosalie's looked into Bella's blood red eyes, a playful glint in them. The two swayed to the music, the humans surrounding them instinctually giving them both a wide berth on the dance floor. Rosalie was used to it, humans somewhere in their subconscious knew that vampires were a predator and stayed away from them, but she noted an equal if not higher amount of wary and fearful looks shot Bella's way.

"Humans fear what they don't understand." Bella murmured quietly, Rosalie's vampire hearing just barely picking it up. "I'm sure you of all people understand that." Rosalie found herself nodding in agreement. The two stayed on the dance floor until the end of the song where Rosalie found herself being dragged away by Bella's searing grip on her wrist. But instead of dragging her back to the bar, she found herself in a secluded corner of the club alone with Bella.

"Tell me," Bella asked, "Do you believe in an afterlife?" She asked. Rosalie frowned but shrugged.

"Like heaven and hell? That's a question for my brother." She scoffed. It wasn't that she did or didn't believe, but she was doomed to a life she never wanted. What did the afterlife matter to her? Edward was of the opinion that their souls were doomed to hell after their second death, if it ever came. Rosalie wasn't fully bought into the idea. Bella chuckled.

"I suppose it's a question a vampire wouldn't have to grapple with." She said, her hand resting against the wall next to Rosalie's head. It was then when Rosalie noticed the position Bella had backed her into, her back to the wall, Bella standing very close in front of her, her crimson eyes seeming to glow slightly. She growled, moving out from under Bella, backing away from the woman. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't be put into a vulnerable position again where someone would take advantage of her like Royce had done so many decades ago. She was still healing from those scars. In some ways, she probably would never heal.

Bella, seeming to notice Rosalie's defensive behavior, stayed put. She put both hands up in surrender. Rosalie's eyes zeroed in on a mark on Bella's wrist. The same wrist that had glowed red earlier. The vampire's nostrils flared at the imagery of the mark.

A blood red, scarred inverted pentagram inscribed inside a black circle.

"You're a demon." Rosalie growled. Bella smirked.

"Guilty as charged."

* * *

 **I honestly haven't uploaded anything to FFN in ages, but FFN, in my opinion, has a larger Twilight following than AO3 (where I almost exclusivly publish now) so I thought I'd share this here. I'm not a huge fan of how you upload things on FFN (it's clunky and inconvenient in my opinion).**

 **But anyway, I started this a long time ago and just recently finished it. I've been watching far too many exorcism/demonic/possession horror movies as of late and been wanting to write some demonic level shit because honestly, that stuff fascinates me. In a purely intellectual way.**

 **I'm writing a number of long-term projects on AO3 and trying to finish up unfinished projects from here in my spare time (I'm trying to finish the entirety of a couple of stories I've "abandoned" before uploading so I don't upload a single chapter then fall off the face of the Earth again). So I don't intend on continuing this for a while, but I do want to pursue a demon!Bella & vampire!Rosalie multi-chapter fanfiction at some point in the future. **

**If you've sent me a PM on here and I haven't replied to you, I apologize. I don't spend a lot of time on FFN. If it's still a relevant question or something, please contact me on Tumblr:** aeon-wolf **. Thank you!**


End file.
